Moon Lord
Summary Moon Lord is the main antagonist and current final boss of Terraria. He is implied to be Cthulhu, a being who wanted to destroy all of Terraria eons ago, but was stopped by an ancient race of Dryads. He has since summoned his celestial forces to invade one of many planets throughout Terraria and slowly bring impending doom upon the universe once again. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Possibly Low 2-C Name: Moon Lord Origin: Terraria Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but is at least 500 years old via scaling off the Dryad (both of which had a war at one point) Classification: Celestial being Attack Potency: Macrocosmic Level+ (Was stated to be destroying the very fabric of reality) | Possibly Macrocosmic Level+ (Despite being weakened, the Moon Lord still possesses the power to destroy all of reality) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Relativistic (Can move at these speeds) Combat Speed: Massively FTL (Lizhard technology can move the moon at these speeds which Moon Lord scales above) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL (Can fight the end-game Terrarian) Lifting Strength: Multi-Galactic Striking Strength: Macrocosmic Level+ Durability: Macrocosmic Level+ (Can tank hits from end-game Terrarian) Stamina: Infinite Range: Macrocosmic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 1), Danmaku (Him and his eyes shoot a variety of different projectiles all at once), Flight, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation (Has access to the Gravity Globe), Telepathy, Intangibility (His entire body, except for his heart and eyes, are intangible. Is referred to as the shadows of impending doom), Life Absorption (Moon Lord's Moon Bite steals the life force of his foes), Possible Abstract Existence (Type 4, his Skeleton was being replaced by an identical mechanical one which is the embodiment of pure terror itself), Immortality (Type 1 and 6. Can survive having chunks of his brain and skeleton ripped out), Immortality Negation (Type 6 and 8, can permanently kill Dryads, who are physical manifestations of the will of Terraria and are naturally reliant on it), Can interact with those that have Abstract Existence, Summoning (Had summoned the lunar events upon the Cultist's death), Mind Manipulation (Passive, can numb one's mind), Illusion Manipulation (Passive, his mere arrival can warp the vision of people), Darkness Manipulation (Passive, his mere presence causes the surrounding area to go completely dark), Light Manipulation, Power Nullification (Passive, can nullify the attacks of NPCs by simply being there), Pain Manipulation (Passive, can induce overwhelming amounts of pain), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Corruption, Empathic Manipulation, and Transmutation (The Corruption, Crimson, and Hallow have all of these affects) Standard Equipment: Gravity Globe Intelligence: Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (His old eyes were being replaced by identical mechanical versions which are omniscient) Weaknesses: Is lacking most of his external organs and body parts. He will die if his heart is destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phantasmal Deathray' - Shoots a massive laser from his top eye at a slow pace for large amounts of damage *'Moon Bite' - Shoots and latches his tongue out to steal health from the nearest foe along with nullify life regeneration *'Phantasmal Bolt' - Shoots out multiple intangible bolts that home in on close targets for mild damage *'Phantasmal Eyes' - Shoots out small eyes which move about aimlessly before homing in on all nearby targets for mild damage *'Phantasmal Sphere' - Shoots out multiple intangible spheres that explode for heavy damage *'True Eye of Cthulhu' - Separate entities that perform all of Moon Lord's ranged attacks next to his own melee ones after being knocked out of the hand and head sockets Key: Pre-Great War of Cthulhu | Post-Great War of Cthulhu Note: Both Moon Lord and Cthulhu are the same entity which is further supported by Moon Lord having eyes named after Cthulhu himself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Giygas (Earthbound) - Giygas' profile (Unsealed Giygas and Pre-Great War Moon Lord were used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:Large Size Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Illusion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Pain Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Terraria Category:Superhumans